Pokemon-Two dreams
by pokeveenz
Summary: They were childhood friends but trauma separated them. Now after 15 yrs both married with each other by force in which one loved other one very much but will other one realise and love or will it become a dream just like first one. and what is secret behind their separation in childhood. Ash and Serena , armourshipping
1. Chapter 1

Hai I'm a new writer. please read my story and give your suggestion. i already uploaded this story in wattpad and you can read there also. Prologue

It was a ruined cold storage industry building. Inside the building in between the hall a man was dying in the lap of his beloved and that man was non other than Red Ketchum who is a big businessman.

Red -" promise me" while dying

Delia whispered - no

Red- plz promise me I'm dying plzzz.

Delia- I promise but plz don't die " crying loudly.

Red- thank you but sorry my time is up" tear flowing. "Delly you remember what we friends spoke on that day."  
Delia- yes" sniffing

Red- will you fulfill that wish of ours if only possible plz."seeing the uncouncious raven haired boy and honey haired girl.

Delia- I'll try my level best.".

Red- thank you now plz give permission my time is up .

Delia crying louldly- plz don't go wait .ambulance is coming your best friend blue went to get plz wait.

Red whispering - plz dont send me sadly .I want to see a smile while dying .plzz for me smile.I want to see that smile for which I fell for you plzzz pretty plz and cherry on top.

Delia gave a forced smile with tears still on eyes.

Red - thank you .one last wish that's all I won't ask any thing. Plzz give me my last kiss.

Delia last time kissed him on the lips for the last time. Red also kissed very passionately and suddenly he stopped and took his last breath and closed his eyes with a smile on his face.

Delia when she saw this started crying for him to come to her raven haired boy and honey haired girl lying obviously to the surrounding.

Sound of the ambulance is heard and police is arrived but they were late to save red Ketchum and to arrest his murderer . blue came with tears near them and talked.

Blue- Delia we need to take this two to hospital. It is late to save red but we can save this two. They are the hope plzz.  
Delia in tears getting up - OK lets go.

After 3 days

Doctor - we are sorry to say this that your son has lost his full memory of his childhood and everything and now he is like a clean slate.

Delia shocked asked - what!

Doctor- sorry but that girl is k .when her mother comes tell can see them if you want ." telling that he went off.

Delia went into ward and saw her eight year old son ash Ketchum with was sleeping with all the equipment attached .and next him slept seven year honey haired blonde Serena sora with drips attached to it. She saw them and thought of there future and sat on the chair near by.

After a month

Grace Serena's mother - Serena plz come we have to go .its getting late.

Serena- but mom how can I go .plz don't do this" crying

Grace - we dont have choice or else you know what happens." With tears of her own.

Serena thinking about that agrees and leave pallet town with her mom to new place Delia and gary who is a common friend of Serena and Ash's waving bye with ash seeing from his window confusingly with the unknown ache in his heart.

(That's it for today and wait for next chapter .if you didn't understand and thinking that many matter is missing from for next chapters to reveal.

Till then me signing off bye bye.)


	2. Chapter 2 INFAMOUS ASH KETCHUM

**Hai once again. plzz read and comment freely.**

 **NOTE: I DON'T OWN POKEMON**

 **AND NO POKEMON IN THIS FIC MAYBE POKEDOLLS**

After 13 years

In kanto regions viridian cities hall which was a big hall and inside a hall was a big crowd. From them one announcer came and started to announce for which every one was waiting and

Announcer: so folks the best businessman of the year is nun other than ASH KETCHUM

Everyone cheered and from the crowd a man who had raven black hair and stood about 6.4 feet tall wearing tuxedo ,his eyes had happiness of winning which he was waiting for some years and when he heard his name announcing ,he became very happy and almost ran to the dias to collect his best businessman award. After collecting his award announcer told him to speak and passed the mike .

Ash with a real smile : today I am really happy to receive this award. I never expected this but actually I'm very very happy.

Ash continued: because I had 2 dreams in my life in which one was shattered very badly but I over came that and change that dream into being on top in business and win this award and today I succeeded that dream and remaining is one more dream which is same as my moms biggest dream and that is...

After a while at pallet towns ash ketchums home a big scream was heard for which whole town people winced and that scream came from Delia Ketchum .she was dead angry

Delia being angry screamed: MY DREAM IS NOT US BEING HAPPY AND RICH

Suddenly changed her mood from angry to sickly sweet and told

Delia: of course I'm happy being happy and rich but my dream is to get you MARRIED

Ash screamed: WHAT'" in shock  
Delia: yes I want you to get married and I want grand children.

For this ash blushed and whined

Ash: I don't want to get married now or never and especially I don't want are icky and monsters and I never imagine being a father to any child plzz mom  
Delia: ash I want to you to get married or else you have to face very bad consequence.

Ash: No  
Delia: think about it or else  
Ash: or else what ahh ah  
Delia in very sweet voice threatened:" or else I will go to piligremage and I will not come home forever think about it and you will lose me also.

Ash: mom your blackmailing is not fair .

Delia: every thing is fair in love and war and this is world war III so a BIG NO" in serious tone and counted in her mind ( 5)

Ash thinked and saw his mom face being very very serious sooo

Ash sighed and spoke very softly: yes

Delia inwardly smiling : I didn't hear you

Ash loudly: YES

Delia smiled and wanted to speak but ash cut off

Ash : fine I'll marry .but I need time to find a good girl.

Delia with smile: you don't need to do that because I already found a girl for you and YOU ARE GOING TO MARRY **HE** R

Ash screamed: **WHAT!?**

Delia: yes and you are telling no because everything is fare an...

Ash in sarcasm : ya ya I know everything is fare in blah blah bhal

Delia in stern tone: ashhhh

Ash in disappoint :fine what's her name .

Delia with a big smile: Her name is-

(That's it for today. I know its a cliffhanger but you have wait )


	3. Chapter 3 SWEET SERENA CARTER

Note : change in surname of serena as carter i.e serena carter

Across the Kanto region, there is one more region called Kalos and in kalos there is vanville town where our heroine reside. And her house was totally silent( ahhhhhhhh) oops did I say that very fast because I heard scream of our heroine who had honey colored hair. She no longer wore her pink hat after deciding to grow out her hair and put it in a ponytail. Her name was serena carter and the reason of the scream was...her own

Serena screamed: what's that suppose to mean and why did you throw cold water on meeee **MOM**.

Grace sweetly: sweety its already 7.30 and you will be late for the first day of your job although I don't like you going for job since your going to marry.

Serena :I'm not going to marry any one

Grace hiding smile : yes you are and thats final

Serena pushing her mom out and told: mom not now, please we will talk about this in evening when I come back .plz I need to bath and get ready so you go out" pushed her mom out of the door and went inside bathroom for bath.

After bathing she got ready and ate her breakfast and went to her job with her moms word on her mind. She didn't want to marry anyone but one and that one didn't remember her and as fate decides her crush as grown into a new feeling called **LOVE** and she didn't have answer for that.

Evening 5:00 after work

Serena came home ,kept her bag on couch and sat on it. Serena's mom grace brought Serena's favourite drink coffee and gave to Serena. After giving coffee grace thought and started her conversion.

Grace: Serena

Serena drinking coffee : ummh yes mom

Grace hesitating: can I ask you something

Serena : of course mom, what it is

Grace starting: sere today morning I asked about you getting married.

Serena stopped drinking and told: mom plz I don't want to mary anyone

Grace in sad with tears : plz serena i want to see you getting married . You know I wont live for long ,plz serena

Serena with tears : i cant mom plz don't force me. You know i cant love anyone but HIM

Grace : i know sere but you can try. Plz for me grant this wish your highness.

Serena after thinking: ok, fine i'l marry but I need time to find boyfriend and love him and get married to him.

Grace being happy: oh you don't need to do that because i have already found a good HUSBAND for you and YOU ARE GOING TO MARRY HIM

Serena quietly: what!

Grace : yes plz agree sere,he his very nice guy and he will keep you happy plzz agree

Serena sighing: ok what's his name?

Grace : oh his name is -

( that's it for today and plz read and review

Till then me signing off take care byebye)


	4. Chapter 4

**HAI EVERYONE I HOPE YOU ARE LIKING. IF ANY SUGESSTION PLZZZ TELL ME. AND ALSO GIVE REVIEWS.**

CHAPTER 4

In kanto region, pallet town

Delia : serena

Ash without hearing asked once again: what!

Delia : her name is serena, serena carter and she is a daught-

Ash sighing : i don't want her description nor her background. You know about that girl and liked her and i have already agreed to get married to any one so i don't want here.

Delia once again : ash but hear about her. She is very good girl and most of all she is ou-

Ash annoyed : mom i told you and again im telling you so don't repeat it or else i wont marry at all

Delia sighing : fine atleast see her photo, she is very beautiful see' giving the photo to him

Ash refusing it and told : mom i don't want to see plzz don't force me ... and i have agreed to marry but i have some condition to be fulfilled by or else no marriage.

Delia curiously: ok what it is tell me ash.

Ash: you know i don't believe in love or anything related to love

Delia : yes ,for that what!

Ash : for that reason there will be no-

In kalos region, vanville town

Grace : ash, ash ketchum

Serena in shock asked quietly: what!

Grace: yes ash

Serena still ahocked to the core : is that the same ash ketchum

Grace in happy tone : yes the same , will you deny or agree. And if you disagree don't worry i will finddd anot-

Serena excitedly : NO MOM, I AM VERY HAPPY AND I WILL MARRY HIM , PLEASE MOM

Grace laughing loudly and told : ok ok, are you happy now

Serena with big smile : yes im happy and im going to get MY-

In kanto, pallet town

Ash continued: -you may kiss the bride and that is final or else you can forget it me being married

Delia : but ash this cant be-

Ash : yes it can be because i wont kiss the bride without meaning it and first of all you know why, so plzzz mom no kissing.

Delia heavily thinking for ten minutes and told

Delia: fine ok but it is not fair for her you know since you are still h-

Ash becoming angry: mom don't repeat it and im not hurting kk so please don't ok

Delia: ok but i will guarantee that she will make you fall in love and you cant stand without kissing her i assure you that for sure

Ash still annoyed : we will see about that. So the discussion is finished and when is the marriage

Delia with a smile: ohh the date fixed on-

In kalos,vanville town

Serena continued: -FIRST KISS im very happy ' remembring some thing

 _Flashback_

 _Two boys and one girl were playing marriage game in which gary was priest and ash serena were couples who was getting married . and all the elders were watching the play expect one , serenas father who had horror face._

 _Eight years gary : you may kiss the bride_

 _8yrs ash smiling and leaning toward the honey haired blond who face was bright red. But suddenly serenas father with horror face came and stopped this and glared at ash and red came and told_

 _Red laughing : oh come on nick it was just a game_

 _Nick glaring red : red ,no she is my daughter and very you are son was going to kiss my daughter .'whined_

 _Red still smiling: so when they grow up ,my son can kiss your daughter_

 _Nick: yes may be after she becomes thirty and he have to take permission from me_

 _For this red and other laughed loudly and nick carter glared at everyone._

 _Ash seeing this and came near serena and told_

 _Ash : keep that in mind after i grow up i will kiss you and till then you can keep this'' said that and_

 _He kissed her on the cheeks and ran away . serenas face was fully red like a tomato. And back of them gary was snickering loudly._

 _Flash back finished_

Grace seeing her daughter spacing waved her hand infront of serenas face and told

Grace : yes good and you will be very happy don' t worry

Serena : i know so when is the marriage and can i see his photo plz mom

Grace : sorry sere i don't have the photo but he is very handsome and

Serena got sad little bit but still listened to her mom

Grace : the date of marriage is fixed on-

( oops SORRY i know but you have to wait. And in next chapter our famous gary oak will be introduced

Till then me signing off take care byebye)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hai im back. Sorry we were shifting the house. Thank you for the reviews and you are free to give the suggestion.**

 **CHAPTER 5**

ash was in his cabin ,pacing to and fro with chanting non-sense like a cat who had just given birth.

Ash : oh god oh god ! what do i do ,i don't want to get married but my mom, urrgh .'ash thinking and said "only three weeks im free then i will be married to some brat who will be gold i don't want to do it. Three week means ,marriage is on February 14th.what is sooo special about that day .(ash thought and suddenly) oh MOM your so evil.

Outside the office a red car came in which ash's best friend came and his name Gary oak, and also business partner. He had brown hair with spikes and had very sexy cocky grin who would melt all girls from 10 to 100 wore cream colour came inside and spoke with ashs secretary to know where is ash. After speaking with her he came towards the cabin where he heard ashs chanting. Gary came inside to see what is happening where he saw ashs paniced face with pacing and non-chanting and laughed loudly breaking ash from his thought .

Gary still laughing: what is this all muttering! And what happened

Ash with sad face: this happened, my mom want to throw her only son into well. 'sighing dramatically making gary still more laugh and confused

Gary confused: what! ash tell properly and why would she do that haahaa

Ash : my mom want me to marry and she already picked a girl and not only that, even the date is fixed. This is like pushing into well

Gary: why do you say that ash

Ash annoyed: love is poison and marriage is suicide so its like death

Gary understanding : i know what your thinking and why you saying like that. And may be it wont be that bad. ok leave that for now and tell whats her name

Ash still annoyed: i don't no some rena no sina nono serena

Gary thought" is that the same serena and asked": ash whats her surname

Ash : carter why?'confused

Gary thought of that surname and suddenly became happy and told : nothing Ash don't worry ,you will be happy and im sure that you will fall in love in first sight

Ash: i doubt that

Gary still with smile : ohh common now ash, you know you have to forget the past and move on. And this is ypur chance ,why don't you try it.

Ash sadly: you know why gary because **WE LIVE ONCE WE DIE ONCE AND LOVE, IT HAPPENS ONLY ONCE** and i was already in love so i cant change it and my heart is not a replacable thing

Gary : no ash don't think like that , may be that was not your true love and this may be it , why cant you try it

Ash stubbornly : no im not trying and also not marrying

Gary: what about your mom and her emotions

Ash thinking : don't worry im not going to break her and play through her emotions eventually hurting her like before ,i will creat e a situation as such that girl only should tell no and must run away from marriage.

Gary thinking and told quietly: i seriously doubt that

Ash : did you say something

Gary suddenly :oh nothing but how will do that work without hurting your mom

Ash :for that You are going to help me , what don't see like that ,you have to help me since I helped you to woo your short tempered girlfriend MISTY, so no escaping . it has to be done for my happiness.

Gary sighing: fine i will do what i have to do since i do owe you " but in his mind he thought- sorry ash ,yes i want you to be happy and for that this marriage is must so this time i will be on your moms side but you wont know.

Ash : thank you gary ,now lets discuss about tommorows meeting ,its very important.

Gary: ok we will discuss but before that tell when is the marriage

Ash : oh on feb 14th ,valentines day

Gary : .oh k " he thought of one of his flash back with sad smile

Flashback

Little gary: hey ash after you grown up and resdy for the marriage ,on what day you want to get married

Lit ash: oh i want to get married on feb 14th and the girl must be serena carter or else i wont marry at all

Lit gary teasing :ash and serena sitting under a tree KISSING ,first comes marriage then baby and baby carriage

For that lit ash was bit red like a tomato

Flashback end

Remembering that gary laughed loudly, startling ash

Ash :what happened

Gary still laughing : nothing really nothing "thinking about the ironic

Ash : you have gone mad ,come lets go and discuss about tommorows meeting its importtant' went to discuss but with marriage matter on their mind

 **(next is serenas discussion with her friend about the marriage and everything**

 **Till then me signing off byebye)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hai I'm back with new chapter. Sorry for the late update. Please give your precious suggestion.**

Same day same time but in kalos. Serena was running to see her best friend, Shauna to tell about her marriage with her love. She was so happy that her face was beaming with happiness .after reaching shaunas home she entered without knocking and also startling Shauna who was making cookies and the result was floor fully fell on shaunas face making her look like a ghost .Serena without noticing that started to speak .

Serena with big smile : Shauna Shauna Shauna ,you know what

Shauna annoyingly with sarcasm :what is want know want know

Serena not bothered to note this continued : shut up ,you know I'm very very happy

Shauna curiously: happy! why, what's the matter

Serena excitedly :my marriage is fixed

Shauna shocked : what! But but you told you didn't want to marry anyone but your crush turned love,why change?

Serena annoyingly: will you let me finish my talk

Shauna sheepishly: ya sorry

Serena happily: my marriage is fixed with my crush turned love and that is non other than ASH KETCHUM

Shauna once again shocked: what! But how ! According to my knowledge , you didn't meet him or date him urrgh I don't understand

Serena happily: my mom and his mom decided its time for us to get married.

Shauna confused : why would your mom do like this

Serena : you don't know actually, me and ash is not just friends we are relatives

Shauna still confused : relatives? In what context

Serena: my dad nick married reds sister grace and red married my dads sister Delia.

Shauna understandingly : oh I didn't know about but if you and him are relatives then why you didn't go there and why he didn't come .won't that be easy ?

Serena with sad smile : actually something happened which led to a trauma .

Shauna confused: what trauma !I don't understand

Serena told her everything from the beginning.

Shauna with tears: oh its very sad , but I didn't understand about trauma thing.

Serena told

 **Flash back**

 **Lit serena panicked: ash what's happening and why your holding your head, tell me ash , I'm getting sacred**

 **Suddenly ash fell on the being unconscious**

 **Lit** seren **a screamed: aunt Delia aunt Delia see,ash is not speaking and he is not opening his eyes**

 **Suddenly Delia came and took him to hospital.**

 **After some time**

 **Delia: doctor what happened**

 **Doctor: it's something brains problem. His is not capable to take one more it happens again his brain will haemarrag which may lead to death .so better keep the thing responsible far away till he recovers from trauma.**

 **Delia and grace discussed about this problem with worriedly and decided to keep them far by that time grace got job in kalos and moved away taking Serena with her who was responsible for Ash's trauma.**

 **Flashback end**

Shauna:oh god ,I can't imagine how you both have endured this torture.

Serena with small smile: ya torture only but its going to end because we are going to become one.

Shauna : but sere think about it, what if he fallen in love with someone and doesn't love you.

Serena froze hearing this and thought about it but it hurt like hell in her heart.

Serena: no it can't be .

Shauna: it can be , think about it . you and him were separated for 15 Yrs and he didn't remember you.

Serena: ya may be but there is still hope. Because he has agreed to marriage

Shauna: ya but still maybe he is forced

Serena: plzz Shauna I don't want to believe in this and I believe in one thing

Shauna: and that is?

Serena with smile: **NEVER GIVE UP TILL THE END** and also I believe in **WE LIVE ONCE WE DIE ONCE AND LOVE, IT HAPPENS ONLY ONC** E and I will try my level best to save my love and to make him fall in love

Shauna in doubt: if your sure

Serena suddenly with big smile: yes I'm 100% sure and for marriage your going to be my brides maid

Shauna shocked: what!

Serena: yes its true. And marriage is fixed on Feb 14th

Shauna: really cooollll I'll be waiting for it and I'll support you

Serena : thanks yar come let's go out "suddenly realising something" after cleaning up'' sheepishily

For that both laughed and went awaiting for the future marriage .

(That's it for today .next is marriage

Till then me signing off byebye)


	7. Chapter 7

**Hai I'm back with new chapter. you are all free to give suggestion**

The whole pallet town was decorated for the biggest marriage taking place between young and successful businessman ash Ketchum with charming beauty Serena carter . everyone was very happy about this marriage expect the girls who were loosing her crush and the groom itself who was shouting at his best friend Gary oak.

Ash angrily: you know Gary ,you are useless .I just asked one ,one help and you can't do that also.

Gary rolled his eyes: ash you are know what .you are stupid , because how can I try to stop the marriage when the girl and her family didn't arrive ha tell me. Today they arrived on marriage. So chill I will stop this marriage at any cost.

Ash : fine , do whatever you want but just stop the marriage.

Gary: OK OK .I will go now is in brides room right?.

Ash: ya maybe

Gary smugly: what? You don't no where is your bride is? I'm shocked

Ash annoyed: shut up Gary

Gary laughed and went away to try to help his friend to stop the marriage.

In brides room ladies giggles were heard. Some were teasing the bride about groom . everyone was dressed for the marriage and they were looking beautiful but the bride, she was looking like an angel. Serena ,she was wearing white wedding gown which had more frills , she tied her hair up and was wearing ancestral ornaments given by her mom and delia and her relative , friends. After that everyone left leaving Serena alone and on that time Gary came to execute his plan but was shocked when he saw bride , but not because of her beauty its because of the familiarness in the face .

After coming from the shock he asked.

Gary: excuse me ,do I know you

Serena with a big smile : ofcourse you know me Gary bear , why? did you forgot me .I'm offended

Gary annoyed: look I know you from some where but I can't remember so tell me and who are you to CALL ME **GARY BEA** R ha

Serena laughing: Gary me Serena, Serena carter .remembered now.

Light bulb blowed in Gary's head and he remembered.

Gary slowly: Serena really its you

Serena with smile : ya Gary its me how are you

Gary still in shock: I'm fine. But what are you doing here .you know what I mean and why did you agreed to this marriage

Serena sighing: I know what you mean but its moms idea and I couldn't say no because I love him too much.

Gary : ya k but still what if he doesn't like you and don't want to marry you .

Serena : I know Gary .I have thought about it .if that's the case then I'm going to try my hard to make him love me and also I will wait.

Gary : but still sere what if you fail

Serena : no Gary I wont fail and I will try till my death .plzzzzzz support me gary. Plllzzzz ' with tears

Gary : fine I'll support you and I know that you are the only one who can make him to fall in love with you. So give me a big hug

'smugly

Serena laughing went to give hug and then suddenly a girl came inside the room screaming

girl: **WHO ARE YOU TO MARRY MY** _ **Y ASHY BABY HAAA**_

 _ **( whoa a cliff hanger now my question is who is that girl .?**_

 _ **A. May**_  
 _ **B. Dawn**_  
 _ **C .misty**_  
 _ **D. Iris**_

 _ **You can answer me. Till then me signing off byebye)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**MARRIAGE (PART 2)**

 **(Hi sorry for the big delay, here is the new chapter. Actually before the chapter i want to tell big sorry for all the viewers. I am busy with my 2** **nd** **year post graduation. Still busy with it. )**

Serena shocked hearing this unknown girl scream about being Ashs girlfriend and gary was also shocked for another reason.

Serena asked: who are you and why are you calling yourself as Ashs girlfriend. Are you really is girlfriend?

Girl once again screaming :of course I am his girlfriend, we are together for 4 years .how dare you come between us and agree for this arranged marriage.

Meanwhile Gary was very much shocked , Confused and thinking "why she's acting as Ashs girlfriend, did Ash send her ?why did he send her when he sent me to talk or did she came by herself to stop this marriage, whatever it is I have to stop her and tell the truth before she ruin everything "and finally Gary called by her name

Gary :Misty stop it. stop your acting now, I know Ash sent you .

Serena interrupting Gary :"Gary you know her? who is she ?is she really is Ash girlfriend" asked worriedly

Gary laughed and answered: no Serena ,you know I told you about my ill-tempered girlfriend when I called you last year. this is her ,Misty Misty waterflower.

Misty angrily answered: no I am Ashs girlfriend, this stupid Gary is lying. so please back out from this marriage and let me be with him and start a new chapter with him, please Serena say to everyone that you don't want to marry.

Serena confusingly turn towards Gary and saw with the site saying what the hell is this?

Gary seeing the silent threat coming towards his way from both sides he finally answered

Gary scaringly answered: misty please don't lie. see this is Serena, Serena Carter . I was talking to you about the only girl who is capable of healing our Ash, please tell the truth.

Misty asked Gary finally ::really are you telling the truth Gary bear ",when he nodded she continued "I am sorry my poo really sorry"walked towards Gary and hug tightly and kissing passionately on the lips in front of Serena Gary also kissed her return forgetting that Serena is still there.

Serena seeing this interaction blushed and cleared her throat bringing them out of there la-la land

Both Misty and Gary blushed because of the embarrassment and their face became tomato red. Seeing their faces Serena laughed loudly.

Misty finally coming out of her embarrassment :"I'm sorry Serena, really sorry I thought I was helping Ash but I didn't know that you are the girl who Gary was referring, once again I'm really sorry "and turning towards Gary asked: now what to do? Ash is expecting a good news ,we can't tell him we failed.

Gary still in trance:" of course we will continue this. in our secret place where we can be still more passionate"

Hearing this both Serena and misty blushd and misty loudly screamed:" GARY"

Gary coming out of his trance :" huh what ?what happened ?

Misty angrily answered: you stupid idiot, I asked you what to tell ash about this .he will be very angry .

Gary thinking about this and not wanting to feel the wrath of his best friend, thought about a plan where he and his girlfriend can be saved and also marriage to happen without any problems. Suddenly the bulb in his head glowed and an idea was popped. he called both the girls towards him and told about is great idea or plan actually master plan .both Misty and Serena were very happy and agreed to the plan and said a big "ok"

Serena and Misty shake their hands with Gary .after this both Gary and misty went to meet their friend and speak to him. Serena sat down to touch up her makeup.

 **Preview: ash is very happy seeing that marriage is going to cancelled and the blame will not be on him thanks to his will give a big party to is best friend and and his friends girlfriend Misty who is also a friend of his. Ash turns towards Gary and Misty look with a secret smile . Gary and Misty also gave secret smile telling that everything will be fine don't worry . Suddenly a commotion erupted which led everyone to turn towards the aisle and become shocked.**

 **(what is the master plan. Will Gary's plan work or will the marriage be really cancelled** **stay tuned.)**

 **Till then me taking sign off, Bye) once again sorry for the delay. I will try to post as soon as ossible**


	9. no chapter

**important notice. hi this is pokeveenz after a long time.** **I'm very interested in continuing this story but it has 2 plots and I only wanted to concentrate on ash and Serenas relationship so I'm not going to continue this story instead I'm going to write a new one. and the name of the story is Pokemon: soul mates ****preview:**

Is physical marriage is enough for a couple of different backgrounds or the soul binding is required for them to be together. he is a man with a broken heart and she is a girl who is with a bitter truth. will the two souls become soul mates or not. what is the relationship between their parents. why both parents are forcing for arranged marriage .is their a big reason. Armourshipping ash and Serena


End file.
